Numerous computerized systems for package delivery exist. These systems include, for example, back-end systems that determine which delivery worker will deliver a package, generate routes for package delivery, communicate delivery routes and package information to delivery workers, and the like. These back-end systems are problematic in that they merely instruct workers to place certain packages in trucks, without any further guidance as to where to place the packages in the trucks. This leads to delays because a worker may need to pack and re-pack a truck in order to fit all packages. This can also lead to lost packages.
The systems can also include delivery worker devices such as mobile phones or Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs). When a delivery worker is delivering packages, these devices inform the delivery worker where to deliver a package and provide information (such as a barcode) to enable the delivery worker to find the package in the back of a delivery truck. However, these devices are rudimentary in that they provide information such as address, requiring the delivery worker to dig through dozens—if not hundreds—of packages to find the right package to deliver at each delivery location. This requires reliance on the delivery worker to know how to pack the delivery truck in advance and causes inefficiencies.
Therefore, there is a need for improved electronic methods and systems for sorting, packing, and delivering packages.